Help
by fawnie85
Summary: A girl gets stabbed by Jackknife, and is taken to Superjail. What will happen when her and the Warden start getting to know each other, and get VERY close! Please R&R! WardenXO.C
1. Chapter 1

A girl gets stabbed by Jackknife, and is brought to Superjail! What happens when she starts working there! Well, this is my first fanfic. Wish me luck, fingers crossed.

I don't own superjail, but I do own the O.C.

I was starting to walk back from the mall, where I was hanging out with my friends, when I noticed I was being followed. He had really tall hair, like Marge from the Simpsons, but it was black. When ever he ran into people he would just grunt. Maybe it was me, but it looked like he wanted to hurt me.

I half ran to the next bus stop, when I looked back, he wasn't there. I gave a sigh of relief, thinking it was just my imagination. I turned around and there he was, I had just enough time to notice the knife in his hand before he stabbed me. The next thing I saw before I blacked out was the bus stop sign next to us morph into a robot with a pixiled face. It slammed the guy into the ground several times before picking him up. Itstarted to fly away, but it came back. And I swear it was thinking "what should I do with her".

"Help, I need someone to take me to the. . .", and at that I blacked out.

I think I might have woken up several times, but I was upside down and against something cold and metallic. All I saw was these really weird places, one of them was a landscape made out of fruit.

A/N

Please R&R, I might continue this!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long and some answers for the reviewers.

Bloody NailBunny: I am not a cactus! Cool name by the way!

Cartoongal11: Ya, I will. Planning on going until I find an ending, or until I get so frustrated that I throw my computer at a wall, just kidding . . . maybe

Keep on reviewing I look forward to them! =3

Disclaimer I do not own Superjail!

…

When I finally come to, I am in what looks like a fluffy pink cloud landscape. I try to get up, but I remember all that has happened and wonder to myself if I am dead. All of a sudden a rainbow comes down and there is a man standing on it. He is smiling so wildly that you can't help but stare at the gap in his teeth. It's then when I notice what he is wearing.

It's like a really old tux but instead of black, it's purple. He is wearing a top hat, the same color as his suit.

"Hello, and welcome to Superjail, I am the Warden, and you are?" He asked extending his hand.

"Um, I'm Dawn, Dawn Ryvers, where am I, and what is this place?" I asked walking away and looking around.

"Well this is what I like to call the Welcome Room, and as I have all ready told you, this my dear is Superjail." He says grabbing my arm, "If you will follow me, we will find out what to do with you."

"Aww, my arm, ohh it hurts so much." I yell out in pain.

He examines my arm where I was stabbed, puts his hand over it and scrunches his face up. My arm grows really warm for a second and then the pain stops. I examine my arm and it's gone, not like scar healed but completely healed. And it wasn't a scratch either but a deep your-going-to-lose-your-arm kind-of thing.

"How did you do that?" I ask, moving my arm.

"Simple I control Superjail." He says grabbing my arm again.

We walk through a doorway that has just apperared out of nowhere. We walk through a prision-style hallway, except the cells are empty. We then walk into a cafeteria where there is a few guys sitting around. As we get closer I notice that one has a knife and is stabbing the man next to him. I yelp out in surprise when some of the blood lands on me. I jump on the closest person, which happens to be the Warden. He looks down at me and laughs.

"You'll have to get used to that, it's okay they won't hurt you, Jailbot will stop them. So don't worry, okay?" He asked prying my fingers from his waist.

But as soon as I let go, one of them grabs my hair, and pulls really hard. It was some creepy, old, perverted looking inmate.

…

Ohh climax! If you hare any complaints or ideas please review and put them on! It's fun to hear from you guys! R&R pwez!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry I haven't written in awhile but you know life =]!Ok, REVIEW TIME!

Bloody Nail Bunny: Hahahaha, nothing bad, maybe later on (I don't know) but not now.

cartoongal11: I'm sorry it's not soon, =[!

? : I have nooo idea what you're talking about, and who is he?

Hope you enjoy!

A circle of inmates gather around me. Several yank at my hair, while others try pulling my clothes. Anyone who gets to close, I punch them, or claw them. I keep yelling for the warden, or someone to help me. I very faintly hear someone yelling outside the circle. Then one grabs me from behind and tries to grope me. I bite his hand, and wipe around to see it's the one who initially grabbed me.

I pull my fist as back as I can, accidentally elbowing someone in the face, a push my fist forward as hard as I can. He goes flying back into other inmates and creating a breach in the circle. The brief glimpse I get before they close around again, is The Warden motioning to someone I can't see. When he looks back and sees me, he waves to me with a nervous expression.

I get grabbed again, but this one pulls my arms to my sides. Another one walks up to me, and holds a knife to my neck.

"Okay girly, this how its gonna go, your gonna pull off your shirt or Ima gonna do it for you, and you won't like the results." As he says that several laugh and some wolf-whistle.

It's then I hear a collective gasp "Alice" go around them, they all scatter, except the ones I knocked out. I collapse, feeling the adrenaline leave my body. The Warden rushes over to me, stepping on several inmates getting a chorus or "off's" and ahh's".

"Are you okay, when I heard you scream, I panicked and called Alice. Are y . . . are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine, a little sore, but otherwise okay. And who is Alice; I really owe her my life." I say with his help standing up.

He motions behind me, and when I look it's a red-headed transvestite. I decide it's a she since she is wearing a skirt and has boobs. She has her hair up in a high-ponytail, a faint 5 o'clock shadow, a mole under her right cheekbone, kind-of spaced apart buckteeth, pink-cherry glamour glasses, and huge muscles.

"Thank you so much for helping me, I might of . . . might have . . . been." I trail of, my eyes starting to water.

She looks uncomfortable, but she hugs me, trying to comfort me. When my eyes start to dry, she let's go.

"Hey chin up; you knocked out six, now that's impressive." She says.

"Alice, would you show Dawn the way to my office, I have some . . . some . . . uh . . . things to take care off."

He runs off into the building we exited earlier.

"Okay kid, this is how things work around here." She says, cracking her knuckles.

So is Alice going to lay an oltomadium on Dawn? Haaaa, decisions, decisions. Hope you enjoyed it all. And to all off you following or giving up your time to read this:

I 3 You!

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, I'm actually updating this early for once! Ok reviewer feed back:

Bloody Nailbunny: That's a little gross, and sorry but good luck searching for it. cartoongal11: I'm thinking maybe some Alice/Jared moments but I don't know.

Thanks to all of you who have read this from when I first started! Here's chapter 4

…

"Okay kid, this is how things work around here." She says, cracking her knuckles.

She takes a step forward, and I involuntary take a step back. That continues until I run into a wall.

"Here I am the head security, and it's my duty to protect that scrawny nitwit. And if you're in with that sea cow Mistress, your life is going to be hell. So if you try anything, you'll have to deal with me, got it?"

I nod my head slightly biting back the urge to be smart.

"Good, you know what kid; I think we'll get along fine." She says clapping me on the back.

We walk in silence through several hallways, until we stop outside a double doorway. I move to open it, but Alice stops me by grabbing my shoulder. It's then that I hear the commotion going on inside.

"I think would know if that witch sent her, Jared!" The Warden yells.

"I . . . I'm sorry sir." Someone squeaks out.

Alice pushes open the door, and we walk inside. When I see who Jared is, I feel bad for him. He looks like a nervous wreck, has a massive forehead, a disheveled mustache, and looks like he is going to have a heart attack at any moment.

The Warden walks up to me and says "Ah Dawn, you made it, by the way do you know a horrendous woman called "The Mistress" by any chance."

"Um . . . not that I know of." As I answer the Warden glares at Jared who squeaks in response.

"Excellent, Excellent. JARED!"

"Yes sir." He squeaks in response.

"Go get Dawn's Room ready, NOW!"

He runs out of the room, moving very fast for a man of his size.

"Wait, what, you mean I can't leave this place?" I ask, flabbergasted.

"Why would you want to leave Superjail, besides you will have all the comforts of home here, while working for me. Now who wouldn't want that?" He asks stepping in my personal space, staring down into my eyes.

As I am stepping back, I answer, "Well it's just what about my friends and family?"

He laughs, "Who needs family and as for your friends forget them. There problem solved, and now what are your skills, and past jobs?"

"Well I can act, plant any natural plants, and well my past jobs . . . being a secretary in a major company, a small time actress, and a maid for a little bit.

Warden's POV

"I need a job to keep her close to me", I thought, "Wait why do I need her, the only women I need is Alice."

But even as I thought that I knew I was lying to myself. For some reason I wanted this short woman next to me. She was so fascinating, her shoulder-length brown hair, her wide green eyes, her cheeks were rosy, and she was the perfect height to rest my chin on her head.

"She could be a maid . . . no, no she would not clean those savages' cages, not after what happened. Maybe my bodyguard . . . no Alice would kill her. Umm gardn—NOOO way, Doctor's plants would eat her. . . Phhhh this is SOOOO hard! I got it!"

Dawn's POV

"She'll be my assistant!" The Warden yelled suddenly. "I mean you'll be my assistant, ok Alice show her to her—never mind I'll do it!"

He kinda-of runs over and grabs my right wrist, dragging me to the door

"Umm, thanks Alice for all your help." I manage to say before the door closes.

He continues to drag me but lightens his grip slightly. I blush slightly, knowing that I know that I think the Warden is very attractive even though he is a little of a bipolar nut job. I don't know why but his black hair, brown eyes, and the gap in his teeth when he smiles make my legs go a little weak.

We continue in silence, until we walk down a light-blue hallway. He stops to point out which rooms are Alice's, Jared's, and Jailbot's. We walk through two more hallways until we are in the hallway that his room and my room share. When we stop at mine I notice it is right next door to the Warden's and that everyone else's is awhile back away.

He must have noticed my expression because he says, "The only reason your room is so close to mine, is because you are my assistant."

As I go to open the door to my room he stops me and puts his hands over my eyes. He then whispers "proceed" in my ear, making me tremble a little, hoping he won't notice. We walk a little bit, with him pushing me forward. He then removes his hands from my face.

"Oh My Gosh!" I exclaim looking back at him to see his gapped smirk.

…

Whoohoo, dramatic pause! So will Dawn love or hate the room Warden made for her? You'll find out next time I review, which may take awhile depending when I get to a computer. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Sooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I have been really busy, with school and starting a Bully fic. Though I haven't posted in awhile. So please don't get mad if I don'tupdate in awhile after this. Review Time!

Bloody NailBunny: Do you even know French?

…

"Oh My Gosh!" I exclaim looking back at him to see his gapped smirk.

It was almost like my dream room that I told my friend about, three years ago. There was even the small fish tank in the corner of the room. I ran over to see if the neon tetras were in it, and THEY WERE! I run over and hug the Warden, I look up to see him with a Cheshire grin and a huge red blush creeping across his face.

"How did you that this was the room I always wanted!" I ask sitting on the bed.

"It was in the your file, like everything else you have ever made public." He asked, smiling with triumph, "Now for your first assignment at Superjail, you will follow me around to start knowing what happens on a daily basis, so ok first we are going to see what Doctor is experimenting on today.

We walk back through the hallways, going past his office. We stop finally at a door marked "Do Not Enter If You Want To Keep All Your Parts!"

The Warden ignores the sign, smiling, walks through the door yelling" Doctor what do you have for me today?"

I inch in after him almost gagging from the putrid smell. A man walks out from a corridor set way back in the room. To me, he looks like an evil, balding, Mario. You can tell he is Doctor because of his surgeon smock.

"Ah, Warden, I have one new experiment for you." He says walking up to the Warden, " Ohh, have you brought me a new friend to plaay with?"

" What! No, no, nooo, no, no, this is Dawn, she is my new assistant." The Warden says, turning slightly green.

" Oh what a shame, she would have been a lovely addition to my collection."

…

Sorry if this is short, I have a major chase of brain fog. Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Finally updated, sorry it took me soo long I have a lot of tests coming up, so not my fault. Review time!

SapphireStar: Thanks! I will!

Cutie Kyubbi: Ya, I didn't know how to continue, and they will be!

Bloody NailBunny: Hahaha but are you German?

…

I yelp quietly, but it was loud enough to be heard. The Warden puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes it slightly. The Doctor sees all this but he just motions us to walk through the corridor he just came from. We follow him passing doors with horrible experiments and mutations. We stop at one door that is open with just one person lying down on the ground.

"Here he is, the sole inmate that resists all advances in anything and everything. We have tried everything from rewards to skin removal. He will be the best spy, ever," The Doctor says.

"So what do you have else for me, Doc, because he seems to be too dumb to be a spy." The Warden says frowning.

But before Doctor can say anything, the prisoner gets up and walks up to me. He was tall, like six feet, he had old-school mud-blond Greaser hair, smoldering blue eyes, and was buff but not muscled. He just walks up to me, and stares at me. Then he lunges forward, I flinch thinking he is going to attack me, but he hugs me.

The Warden, looking concerned steps forward says to Doctor, "Well he certainly likes Dawn."

"Hmm he does indeed, well since I can't use her to experiment on him, she can have him as her little "friend"." Doctor says, calling out as he walks out, "If you will excuse me, I have to continue with my experiments. Ciao."

We leave, with my new "friend" holding on to my hand. But as The Warden opens the door to outside the lab. I hear scream, and Doctor laughing hysterically. I shudder and hurry through the door. We continue through the hallways till we get back to the one mine and his room share.

"Well that's all I have planned for us today, I'll see you later, Dawn." The Warden says, walking to his room.

"K, see you soon, Warden." I say waving with my free hand.

Right before he enters his room, I hear him mutter something that sounds like "I'll see you sooner than you think, Dawn". I walk into my room with my " friend".

"Sooo, what's your name?" I ask, sitting down.

"I'm Chance, and I already know who you are?" He says, smirking.

"But how do you know me?" I ask, standing up as he walks toward me.

"Do you really need to think about it." He says, right close to my face.

As I started to say something, he grabbed my face and kissed me right on the lips.

…..

Sorry, that was out of nowhere I just thought that The Warden should have some competition! ;] Please R & R!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I got two major projects comin up so may not update in awhile. But here's to you guys revewin'

=D,

I love hearing from you guys it makes my day! Anyways,

Bloody NailBunny: Hahaha really, nowadays you never see someone with green eyes!

Cutie Kyuubi: Yep anyone who reviews will be commented on, if I can! And thanks, unexpected is what I was going for.

RingzOfSapphire: Thanks! Keep following!

…

I hear a huge crash from Warden's room, but I don't move, blinking in shock. He finally pulls away, and then lounges on my bed.

"Well remember me now, huh?" He says smirking.

It's just when I am about to answer, that The Warden barges in and grabs him by his shirt.

"Come on, it's questioning time, you little punk." He says, with a look of pure rage on his face.

"Why don't you make me, psycho." Chance says, pulling Warden's hand off his shirt.

"I was waiting for you to say that, JAILBOT!" Warden yells.

Then not two seconds after he yelled that, Jailbot comes in, beeps and shows me a happy face, while grabbing Chance. They leave just as the Warden enfolds me in a tight hug.

"Are you okay he didn't hurt you did he?" He says, not letting me go.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I say struggling to get free.

Not noticing, he says, "Ohh, I really thought he hurt you the way you weren't moving. Soo I decided to-"

I freeze remembering where I know Chance.

…

We were friends since middle school. When I first meet him was when he moved into the house next to me. At first, I thought he was an annoying stalker since he knew my name, all my classes, and would follow me everyday. But as I started talking to him, I changed my mind, except for the stalker part. We continued to be friends until we both left to different colleges. I never say him since, then, until today.

…

The Warden is still talking, but it is now is about what we should do tomorrow.

"- so I'm going to leave you now, good night." The Warden says, letting me go.

He starts to leave, but rushes back and pecks my cheek. Then he bolts leaving the door open. In shock, I go and close it. Then I lay down on my bed, staring at my ceiling.

And before I know it, I'm asleep. I mostly dream about my crazy day, but mostly about Chance kissing me, and then the Warden. But I notice something weird, I keep seeing another Warden peeking in through the door to my room, but in my dream. And as I lay there, half-asleep, I feel some plunger like thing on my head. But dismiss it as my brain playing tricks on me.

…

Yay! Chapter seven is over, R & R!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but now its summer, I have now loads of times to work on this! I'm going to start a Bully story, so when it comes out, Review it please! And to my loyal reviewers, I love you all!**

**Cutie Kyuubi: You are special! **

**Bloody NailBunny: I've never heard of the Once-ler, but he sounds epic, and you should! I'm sorry the chapters are short, I'll try fixing that!**

**cartoongal11: Thanks, my sis is always telling me I'm too descriptive, but that's siblings for ya! **

**XxMentallyInsaneCupcakexX: Thank you, so much!**

**By the way, thoughts from now on will be italicized.**

…

When I wake up, I hear a bird singing from outside my window. I get up and go to it looking for the source. But as soon as I go up to it . . . blood splatters on it. I can't contain my scream, I rush back to my bed, and I start hyperventatilating. When I glance back at it, the blood is gone. I walk back over to it, and as soon as I'm right in front of it blood splatters on it, again. I'm about to scream, as I take a step back, but then it is gone. I test this out a few more times, and I figure out every time I stand on the tile in front of the window, "blood" appears. As I stare at it, I realize that there is a note on my windowsill.

I pick it up and go sit on my bed. It reads:

Dear Dawn,

I hope you slept well. I also hope you liked my little excitement, I placed for you. Well, we don't really have a lot planned for today, but when you are ready report to my office. And by the way good morning!

Yours truly,

Warden

I sigh, and cannot no matter how much I try keep from smiling at the thought of seeing the Warden again. _Man, I got to get a grip on myself, he basically kidnapped me, got rid of my friend I haven't seen in ever, and is making me feel like a love-struck teen!_ I can't really figure out where clean clothes are, but on the end of the bed is a pair of flare-out denim jeans, a plain white tee, and one of my favorite green hoodie. _Ok? How did he know what my favorite outfit is, and how did he get it? This just keeps getting weirder and weirder!_ No matter how odd this clothing's' appearance is, I can never pass down my fav. clothes.

I get changed, and when I start to leave, I realize that I have NO idea, how to get to his office. Never the less, I open the door and right in front of it, is a map of Superjail!. I pick it up and look it over; I am able to find my room, and his office. As I follow the map's directions, I walk by a window that shows the prison yard. Most of all the prisoners are doing one of four things, talking, eating, beating someone up, or getting beat. I see Alice sitting in a tower across from me, when she notices me, she waves but as she does, a prisoner seeing his chance throws a knife at her

She easily catches it and throws it back; it lands in the man's neck. She then jumps down and starts pummeling him, which somehow gets the other inmates to start beating each other up. When it is all over, everyone besides Alice is on the ground, with what I hope is unconsciousness. She waves again before exiting through the door that leads to the cafeteria, according to the map.

I sigh, again and cannot help but wonder about what hellhole I am in, now. I continue walking the halls, until I am standing outside Warden's office. I hear voices inside, and press my ear against the door to listen.

"But sir, she has friends! More importantly, family! She will be missed, there will be a search!" Jared squeaks.

"You don't understand anything that comes here, belongs to me! You, the inmates, Jailbot, Alice, and her! " Warden yells, "Besides there is something about her, that is . . . is just so . . . alluring to me."

Jared is silent for a bit before he says, "Even more than Alice, sir?"

"Yes, even more than Alice." He says, quietly.

_WHAT!_

"Well that's a surprise." Says a voice from behind me.

…

**Yay, chapter 8 people. Ohh and before I forget, Thank all of you who have added this to their story alerts, and to those who have favorited it, your awesome! And also to the people who have added me to their author alert, I am so sending you cyber-love! (Send) R&R people, the more I get, The more I want to add new chapters faster! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, you ready for a new chapter!**

**Cutie Kyuubi: Nope, just trying to figure out where this is going.**

**XxMentallyInsaneCupcakexX: I bet Alice is excited about it.**

**MewMewRuby: I don't know whether to take that offense or not, probably not! =3 Thanks for becoming a follower!**

**MyLittleSanctuary: Well, your hunger will be filled!**

** .fanfics: Thanks I was going for ridiculous with a hint of adorable!**

**Trapper: Thank you and you don't need to beg.**

…

I whip around to see that Alice is right behind me, smirking. She puts her hand on my shoulder, and leads me away from the door.

"Look. I'm not telling you my heart story or anything, but every since I took this job that little creep has been obsessed with me. Always trying to flirt with me, telling me about his dreams of us together, and stuff like that. But know that I have a chance to get rid off him, I will do everything to get him over me." She says.

"Ummm, okay." I say.

"You know what I think we'll be good friends." She says, walking into Warden's office. I just stare after her in confusion, then I follow her inside. Jared and Alice are standing next to the Warden on either side. The Warden, himself is leaning back in his chair with his feet on the desk.

"Ahhh, Dawn I see you got my note." He asks.

"Yes, I did." I say.

"Good, good, now before you came in, we were discussing what to do for your welcome party."

"We were, sir?" Jared asks, in his usually squeaky voice. Alice just looks at him in confusion, before smirking at the wall.

"Yes, we were, Jared, remember?" Warden says, threateningly.

Jared just squeaks and looks at the wall.

"As I was saying, we were thinking about throwing a ball in honor of you being a new employee. Now how does that sound?" He asks.

"That sounds splendid, as long as it's no trouble." I say.

"Good! Jared, go start on the decorations. Dawn, feel free to explore SuperJail!. Alice I need to talk to you." He says.

Alice waves to me before facing him. I wave back and head to the door. But before I leave I hear what the Warden asks Alice.

He asks her," Alice how would you like to go to the ball with me?"

I freeze for a few seconds, but I recover and shut the door behind me. _Wait if they Warden told Jared he likes me more than Alice, than why is he asking her to the bal that, he is throwing for me? Hmmmmm. . . _

I"m so occupied with my thoughts that I don't notice the person standing in front of me, until I run into them.

"Woah you okay there, hey Dawn, do you want to go to the ball they're throwing with me?" They say.

…

**Tadaa! Chapter nine! R&R, people!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people, I need your help with describeing what Dawn and Chance look like! So when you review, I need to know what your ideas of what they look like are, PLEASE, I really need your help! Also, you guy's need to go check out BRomanowski's stories, if you have time.**

**XxMentallyInsaneCupcakexX: Sorry, but it's suspenseful!**

**Cutie Kyuubi: Yes, and no.**

**MyLittleSanctuary: Well . . . it is!**

**Guest:Well, I'm glad your glad!**

**MewMewRuby: It's okay, and thanks!**

…

They turn out to be Chance, with two tall blond guys with black unibrows flanking him.

"I'm sorry what?" I ask, confused on who talked.

The Blond on Chance's right speaks up, "Our friend here was wondering if-"

"You would go to the ball with him?" The Blond on the left finshes.

I look at Chance, he just smiles and tilts his head. _Hmmm, well maybe what the Warden told Jared was a mean joke like the bloody windosill . . ._

"Yeah I'll go with you, Chance." I say.

The two blonds smile and walk away, muttering quietly to themselves. I watch them until the round the bend in the hallway. Then I turn to Chance who know that I'm looking straight at him, with no weird distractions. It turns out his face is all cut up and bruised, and his clothes are all torn and stained.

"Holy crap, what happened to you?" I ask, in shock.

"Ohh you know, standard punishment for those who anger the Warden. Luckily the Twins came and got me before it got any worse. Soo yeah . . ." He says.

He just stands there looking sheepish, like it's his fault he got beat by the Warden or whoever he ordered to do it. I can feel my face heat up in anger, and my hands clench.

"Here, let's go to my room to fix you up a bit." I say.

"Okay! I'd love too!" He says.

He gives me his best happy puppy look and I can't help but laugh. We walk in a comfertable silence untill we get to my room.

He opens the door for me and says, "Great memories in this room, huh Dawn great memories?"

I don't say anything but the blush that grows on my face is awnser enough. I rummage around around my room looking for a first aid kit, but I can't find one. So I go over to the dresser in the room, and open the first drawer. In it, I find all of my underwear neatly folded in piles. I smile at the familer pieces of clothing, but then I remember I never folded my underwear, I always just shoved it in it's drawer.

I start getting angry again, but I let it go. _No use getting mad now when whats done is done._ I open the next drawer to find a bunch of folded t-shirts, and grab a pink one and rip it into retangles. I turn around to see Chance laying on the floor, and staring at me.

I blush and say, "Okay tough guy, on the bed I need to clean you wounds."

"Sir, yes, sir." He says, sarcastically.

I laugh at his antics as he does what I told him too. I wet one of the cloths, and wipe the gash across his cheek. I continue cleaning his face and arms like that until the cuts stop bleeding.

"There you go, all better now." I say.

"Nope, your not done yet." He says, smirking.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He replies by taking off his shirt. There are a few scraps on his chest and stomach, but nothing major.

"Really, that's it, a few scrapes." I ask.

"Yeah but they hurt, Dawn." He asks giving me a kicked puppy face.

I sign, and look over his expossed chest. I feel my eyes widen because he has gained some muscle since I last some him shirtless, his stomach doesn't have a hint of flab but he doesn't have a six-pack which is good because I hate six-packs.

I quickly start wiping the scraps to hide the fact I'm staring at him. After I'm done he reluctantly puts his shirt back on.

"Welp, your all cleaned up now." I say.

"Yeah thanks for that, Dawn. Well I better go, I need to get ready for our date, the day after tomorrow." He say, walking to the door.

"It's not a date!" I call after him.

"Oh yes, it is!"

I smile to myself and look over at the alarm clock by the bed, to see that it's nine pm. I quickly get changed into a pair of and I lay down after turning off the lights. Soon after I fall asleep.

…

**Happy fourth, guys! Hope it's fun for you all! And remember to tell me what you guy's think Dawn and Chance look like! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that it has been forever and a day since I last wrote, but high school is very demanding especially as a freshman. And since there are so so so sooo many reviews I'm not going to comment back, because there is too many to do and I don't pick favorites. Enjoy! **…

I wake up on the floor the next morning, on the floor. Next to me, my bed is tipped on its side and behind it . . . Alice. I can't read her expression because of her pink sunglasses, but I'm pretty sure she was amused.

"What was that for?" I ask, standing up.

"You wouldn't wake up and it's noon, so I tipped you." She says, shrugging.

"Rude, but why were you trying to wake me up?"

"The Warden gave us the day off to get ready for tomorrow."

"Ohh . . ."

At the Warden's name, I get slightly P. after what I heard him telling Jared, Alice's confession, and then Warden asking Alice to the dance. Me personally, I hate guys like that. I mean why would you go through getting a girl to like you, then ditching her. Guys are tards, sometimes! (A.N: Sorry to the male readers, but it's sometimes true!)

"Well, hurry up and get ready. I'll wait outside your door." She says as she walks out.

She walks out the door, and shuts it behind her.

I quickly grab a green tee, a pair of jeans and I put them on. I spot a pair of blue converses by the bedroom door. I lace them up and step out into the hall. I see Alice further down the hallway.

I jog up to to her and say, " So what are we doing today, Alice?"

"Well I was supposed to show you around, and train you today. But the Warden's strict orders are to get ready for tomorrow, soo that's what we're doing." She says with a huff, as she starts walking down the hallway.

"I'm sorry, Alice. Sounds like you don't enjoy hanging out with me, unless it's work-related. I'll go by myself if you want" I say looking at the wall, as we walk. She just starts laughing and laughing.

"No, no, no I like you, your pretty tough for such a small girl." She says stopping outside a very colorful door.

"Ohh then why did you sound so upset about it?" I ask.

"I just wish that scrawny little weakling would leave me alone. First he is obbsessed with me and now is just trying to use me. He is the stupidest person ever, and I can't tell him that without losing my job and most likely my life. Don't get attached to him, Dawn. For your own good." She says.

"Okay, Alice." I say.

"Good, now let's get some dresses." She says opening the door.

A poof of perfume comes out as she opens the door. Inside is what looks like a cross between a dress shop and a spider's den. Alice just heads inside examining the dresses and suits that are stuck to the webs on the wall and on the racks.

"What happened here?" I ask.

"Just another crazy idea of Warden's. He wanted to have a fasion show, and somehow Doctor made 'spiders' that could spin together dresses and suits, and it ended . . . let's just say it ended pretty badly."

"Ohhh!" I say, realizing the maniqeen I was looking out was made of human bones.

It's a few hours later when Alice and I both find dresses, though some time was lost when one of the 'spiders' Alice was talking about tried to kill us. It was pretty fun though, besides the whole almost dying part.

We then decided to go grab some food from the cafeteria, and I found out that Alice is a very very dagerous person when you cross her. (One of the inmates tried to stab her.) We had a fun and thankfully uneventful meal after that. Alice dropped me back off at my room where I fell asleep on my bed as soon as I layed down

...

Are you guys excited to see what happens next, I know I am! Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
